


who did it?!

by Anima_W



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_W/pseuds/Anima_W
Summary: I dunno what to say, this is just something that popped into my head, I thought it was funny and a way for me to use an OCsomething happens yo Keith while the team is on a tropical planet for a day of





	who did it?!

The boys (and the two girls, Allora and Pidge) had landed on a tropical planet for a well-deserved break. everyone was just fooling around in a little lake. splashing each other with water playfully. everyone knew Keith and Lance had a thing for each other, but both were too stubborn to admit it. they would glance at each other longingly and just being passively aggressive towards each other, which really was just them flirting. Little did they know they were being watched, in the shadows, a pair of big bright red eyes watched them all play in the water, a wide grin spreading across the little cat-like aliens face as it figured things out, its slick black fur made it blend in to the shadows and it quietly slipped into the water. Swiftly making its way between the moving bodies without getting noticed until it reached its goal, grabbing a paw full of soft but still firm flesh covered by red fabric before swimming of unnoticed.

”Ah!?” Keith yelped and glared at the person closest to him, who so happen to be Lance. his face red and angry with a mix of embarrassment.

”Why did you do that!?”

” I didn't do anything!” lance yelped back surprised, not sure why Keith suddenly snapped at him. The others where to bussy noticing there little bickering and Keith let out a flustered groan.

”you totally grabbed my ass!” 

” I did no such thing!” it was Lance's turn to blush now. 

the little alien had made itself comfortable a bit of, hiding in the shadows again, watching amused as the two boys bickered about who touched Keith's butt.


End file.
